1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a hand held, wet pickup, powered scrubbing tool having at least two interchangeable scrubbing elements. More particularly, this invention pertains to a compact hand held extractor nozzle having at least two interchangeable powered scrubbing modules, namely, at least a brush module including a pair of vertical axis scrub brushes and a scrub pad module including a single vertical axis scrub pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide hand held extractor nozzles and scrubbers with powered agitators, such as a scrub pad or a brush. Powered hand tools having a single axis scrubbing element, such as a scrub pad or a scrub brush, for cleaning hard surfaces are common in the prior art, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,967,314 and 5,687,442. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,442 discloses a water powered, hard surface scrubber having a single vertical axis scrub brush that may be interchanged with a single vertical axis scrub pad.
Scrubbing tools that a have a pair of vertical axis scrub brushes are also common in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,224 discloses a hard floor scrubber having a pair of vertical axis scrub brushes. An extractor hand tool with a pair of turbine powered vertical axis scrub brushes for cleaning upholstery is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,864.
When cleaning carpet or upholstery, it is desirable to use a scrub brush with relatively soft bristles rather than a relatively stiff and abrasive scrub pad. Scrub pads tend to be too abrasive for scrubbing upholstery and are likely to damage the fabric. Whereas, the bristles on a relatively soft scrub brush gently scrub the detergent into the upholstery and loosen embedded soil without damaging the fabric. A pair of vertical axis scrub brushes tends to clean carpet or upholstery more effectively than a single vertical axis or horizontal axis scrub brush. Hard surfaces, on the other hand, are more effectively cleaned with a more aggressive and abrasive scrub pad. There is a need in the art for a powered hand tool that is capable of effectively cleaning both hard surfaces using a scrub pad and carpet or upholstery with a scrub brush.